Military personnel and police are frequently required to carry a hand weapon, usually a revolver or an automatic pistol, which can rapidly be withdrawn from its holster and made ready to fire. In the past the holster has been supported by a waist belt or by a shoulder harness which allows the holster to shift its position as the human moves about in its activities. Furthermore, even in the absence of any shifting of position, the holster does not come equipped with any fine tuning and quick and positive adjustments that permits each individual to tilt or cant the weapon and the holster into a position desired by that individual for rapid withdrawal for firing.
It is an object of this invention to provide an adjustable holster carrier, or a carrier for any other type of article, e.g., a billy-club, a flashlight, radio, medical instrument, or the like. It is a specific object of this invention to provide a system and the equipment for attaching a gun holster to a waist belt with a selective and quick means for adjusting the tilting position of the holster to provide the most rapid and sure means for withdrawing the gun and assuming a firing position. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.